A standard mixing faucet has a housing that can be fixed to a countertop or the like and that is connected through the countertop to the pressurized hot- and cold-water supply lines and that carries a spout. A cartridge in the assembly is connected at respective hot and cold inlet ports to the supply lines and to the spout so that this cartridge can be operated, typically by a lever, to change the mix of hot and cold water and to vary the volume of flow from the spout.
In a one-hole mounting system, which is typically used in a single-control faucet, the normally flexible supply lines projecting from the bottom of the housing must be painstakingly threaded through the single mounting hole before the housing is fixed to the upper surface of the counter. This can be fairly difficult and precludes putting usably large connectors on the inlet ends of the supply line, and even mandates the use of relatively skinny supply lines.